Procrastination Can Sometimes be Good
by Masaki-Hanabusa
Summary: Sora hasn't even begun to start his report that's due tomorrow. Desperate he goes to the library to get it done, meeting a certain steel haired boy at the same time. Zexora/Sorion


A/N: Hey everybody! Me and my slaves wish you a happy holiday!

Sora: Slaves?

Zack: Better than tortured souls, right?

Sora: I guess...

Masaki: You two, shut up!

Sora and Zack:...

Masaki: ANyway.

KlonoaLight actually started making me like this pairing, Zexra, so as a holiday present, I gives her this! A Zexra fic! Hope you, KlonoaLight, and everyone else like it! God, I hope this doesn't suck!

* * *

"Crap!" A spikey brunette cried aloud, burying his face in his arms. The boy knew he was screwed, and there was nothing he could do about it. Class had ended, but many of the students were still hanging out in the classroom. A red headed girl looked back to where the brunette boy groaned and gave a small giggle as she made he way to his desk. She placed her hand on his desk and poked him in the back of the head.

"Sora, what's wrong?" Kairi giggled at her friends dramatic behavior. Sora peeked over his forearm with a sky blue eye at his childhood friend. He sighed.

"The report! It's due tomorrow," Sora said, sitting up. Sora ran his fingers through his caramel hair, sighing. Kairi looked confused.

"Yeah, so?" Kairi said with a shrug.

"I, er, haven't started it yet," Sora explained with a pathetic look on his face. Kairi whacked him on the back of the head.

"Are you stupid?" Kairi scolded as Sora clutched his head. Despite being a frail looking girl, she could really pack a wallop."You do realized that report is 60% of your final grade, right! And you sorta need it since you don't exactly have admirable grades as is!"

"Yeah, I know, blah blah blah. I already got the 'are you stupid' speech from Riku. Kairi, what the hell am I gonna do?" Sora asked desperate, and slightly annoyed. Did everyone have to point out he was stupid? Riku, Kairi, even his own damn brother Roxas. He sighed.

"Well, you could try and do it in one night. There'll bound to be plenty of mistakes and you'll probably get a low grade on it, but at least it'll be better than an F, right?" Kairi suggested, sitting on the boy's desk. Sora shook his head.

"Yeah, but what about the research! I haven't done any!" Sora pointed out. Kairi sighed, then proceeded to whack the boy on the back of the head again.

"That's why you go to the school library. They're open til nine you know," Kairi explained slowly, making sure the fifteen year old idiot could comprehend.

"...The school has a library?" Kairi sighed. He really was an idiot.

Sora peeked in through the wood double doors. He had never been to the school library before, and was surprised to see it was surprising quite large inside. The brunette stepped inside the room, the smell of old paper filling his nostrils. The library was relatively empty, and extremely quiet. He closed the door behind him, and looked around, spotting computers along the side of the wall.

He quickly walked over to the computer, pulling out a chair and sitting down. The report was supposed to focus on the heart, based on Ansem the Wise's thesis. Unfortunately, Sora really didn't understand most of it. Somewhat clueless on where to start, he went to google. Searching Ansem the Wise however brought up far to many searches that the boy didn't exactly know where to start. He only had a couple of hours and he knew this wasn't going to work. He sighed, placing his forehead on the keyboard.

"Having trouble Sora?" asked a quiet voice from behind. Sora jumped slightly, not expecting another voice. He looked back to see a pale boy with aqua colored eyes, slate colored hair covering one. He looked to be around the same age as Sora, maybe a year or two older. However, he hadn't seen the boy before. Was he a student? Perhaps, as Sora noticed the school uniform pants.

"Um, you know me?"

"Yes, I guess. We're in the same classes, well except for PE and math," the boy explained, having a somewhat irritated expression, although it was very slight. Sora was a little surprised. He couldn't remember seeing him before. But then again, he really only paid attention to his childhood friends and the more outgoing people, and this boy obviously wasn't either.

"Really? Guess I never noticed. Sorry um..."

"Zexion." the slate haired boy said with an indifferent tone. He leaned over Sora's shoulder and looked at the monitor. He gave what sounded as a chuckle. Sora glanced over and realized how close Zexion was to his face, his slate hair brushing against his cheek.

"What's so funny?" Sora asked. Zexion looked at the boy.

"You've barely started the research? You do know it is due tomorrow, right?" Zexion asked, moving away.

"Yeah, I know that. I've just been, er, distracted, that's all!" Sora said quickly. Did everyone have to point out it was tomorrow. It was only making him more nervous. Zexion gave him an amused look.

"I'm sure you have. Here," Zexion moved the mouse, switching the page to the fifth, scrolling down to the middle of the page. "This'll give you all you need I think." Zexion grabbed hold of the books that Sora hadn't noticed had been put down beside him. "Let me know if you need more help," Zexion said with a bored, but pretty expression on his face, before turning away and leaving Sora to do what he had been before. Sora turned to see the slate haired student turn into one of the many aisles, disappearing. Sora couldn't help think the boy was rather cute, despite his serious looking appearance.

He turned his attention back to the monitor, and began to read the information for his report.

An hour went by, and Sora had finally gotten enough information to start working on his report. Unfortunately, collecting information and understandind it was were two completely different things. He sighed. Microsoft word open in front of him, blank, he just stared at it, hoping the words would magically appear. He looked at the time in the lowerhand corner of the screen. It was already five. He had told his mother he would be home until late, but that meant no dinner. And he really wanted dinner. He sighed again.

"What's wrong this time?" Sora jumped again. He knew it was Zexion, but the suddenness scared him slightly. He turned to see Zexion, arms filled with seven different books, looking at what he ha already accomplished, which obviously wasn't much. He placed the books on the desk and grabbed the chair from the computer desk over. He sat down so he was next to Sora.

"I have no idea what the hell I'm supposed to write," Sora said with a shrug. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. This damn report was giving him a headache. Zexion shook his head.

"Come on, it isn't that difficult. Just take the information you gathered and put it into your own words," Zexion explained, pointing to the brunette's notes. "I know you sleep in class all the time and you aren't exactly good at focusing, but I know you aren't an idiot."

Sora couldn't help blush at his comment. He had been the first person to not call him an idiot that day. It felt nice to be not thought of as stupid.

Zexion seemed not to noticed the bright pink in Sora's cheeks and looked through the boy's notes. He pulle out one of the pages and skimmed through it. Zexion lightly tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to one of the lines. Sora looked to where he was pointing.

"You could start by explaining the main points of your report. As this is one of Ansem's more important points, it would be good to include it," Zexion suggested. Sora nodded, somewhat understanding. Zexion kept looking through the notes, looking for important things the boy could focus on. As he looked through the papers, Sora took his time to look the boy over. Up close like he was, he noticed how surprisingly flawless his pale skin was. There wasn't an imperfection or blemish in sight. And the steel colored hair that draped in front of his face looked very soft, and Sora had to resist the urge to touch it. He had a feeling if he touched it he would get his hand smacked. He was surprised he never noticed him before today.

"Sora?" The spikey brunette blushed slightly when he noticed Zexion was looking at him curiously. However, Zexion expression didn't show that he minded much. When Sora didn't make a reply, Zexion gave a small sigh, rolled up the notes, and hit the brunette on the head with it.

"Please pay attention, would you? You do want to get done with this sometime soon right? I can hear your stomach rumbling from here," Zexion pointed out, giving a half smirk. Sora blushed again, not noticing that his stomach had been roaring aloud.

"S-sorry," Sora apologized, trying to get regain his focus, looking back at the monitor. "So start by writing the main points of the report for the first paragraph, right?" Sora asked, making sure he could do it right. Zexion nodded, glad the boy sort of understood now. Sora began to type, using only one finger, practically crushing the keys. Zexion mentally laughed at the sophmore's inabiltiy to be nice to a computer.

Now that he finally started to type, it became slightly easier, especially since Zexion didn't mind helping. About an hour or so later, his report was already almost finished. All Sora had to do was put a conclusion. With the rumbling in his stomach still going on, he really wanted to go and grab something to eat so he hurried as fast as he could. He looked over at Zexion, who was looking over his work with his pretty aqua eyes, not noticing the boy staring again.

"Hey Zexion?" The slate haired teen looked away from the monitor to look at the brunette."Why are you helping me anyway? I mean, this is the first time I've even seen you. So why?" Sora asked slowly not looking him in the eyes. I mean, he was helpful and all, but why. Zexion rested his hand on his chin and sighed.

"Don't worry Sora. A question like that won't hurt my feelings."

"Huh?"

"When you look away like that, you usually are concerned about hurting other people's feelings," Zexion stated to a slightly confused sky blue eyed Sora, who had his head cocked to the side.

"I do?" Zexion simply nodded. Sora blushed heavily. If he noticed something so small, then the boy must have been watching him. A lot. Sora wasn't sure whether to be creeped out or flattered.

"Well, I've always wanted to talk to you. I never expected to see someone like you in a library, so I guess I used this as a means to talk to you. That and I couldn't just let you try to do this on your own. If I had, I had a feeling you would never have been able to finish," Zexion explained somewhat shyly, rose tint on his cheeks, chuckling very slightly at the last part. Sora looked at his feet. Now he felt really bad for not noticing him in class before. He was a bit on the quieter side and had sort, but Zexion was actually kind, and somewhat handsome.

"I..."Sora mumbled, not exactly sure how to respond. Although he didn't get much a chance to compose one for a moment later he felt cool, soft lips against his own. His cheeks turned a brilliant crimson, more than absolutely surprised by Zexion's actions. It was a quick, but it still made his heart jump. Zexion pulled away and stood up from his seat, putting it back at the other desk where he had found it.

"Sorry, but I wanted to do that, just once. Now hurry up and finish so you can go eat. It's getting late. You should have everything you need to finish the conclusion," Zexion said softly, grabbing his books in one arm. He gave the blushing Sora a small nod before turning to leave. He didn't get far, however, as Sora quickly got up from the desk, grabbing Zexion by the wrist. The slate haired teen looked back, his cheek greeted by a small kiss. Sora gave him a small goofy grins, the ones Zexion loved to see when he watched Sora from afar in class.

"I only have a paragraph left. Wanna come with me and get something to eat?"

* * *

A/N:I'm terribly sorry if this completely sucked! I've never actually done Zexion before, but this is Destiny Island Zexion, who isn't a nobody. So sorry if it doesn't seem Zexyish. I had so much trouble with coming up with the plot, and I got sorta stuck on it, but I hope it turned out semi-decently. I don't exactly like how the end came out, but since after today I may not get to use the computer for a while, I was sorta rushed.

Hope you like your present KlonoaLight!

Happy Holidays Yo!


End file.
